The present invention is directed to a guard for a wall-mounted light switch and plug outlet by which access to the switch or outlet may be selectively prevented. There exist many prior-art types of protectors or guards for light switches and outlets. However, all of these prior-art devices require that the device be entirely removed if unrestricted access to the switch or outlet is to be possible, and, in many of these prior art devices, even when in place in their normal use for guarding the switch so that it can be turned on, still allow access to the switch to turn it on even though it may be disadvantageous. Furthermore, none of these prior-art guards allow for a variable and selected degree of guarding of the switch or outlet, which, if such could and were to be provided, would uniquely suit the guard to the particular individual's needs, strength, frequency of use of the switch or outlet, etc., all of which is possible according to the present invention. Examples of prior-art outlet guards are plastic inserts having male projecting prongs for insertion into the female plug outlet, by which access is prevented. However, these plastic guards are easily removed, are not directly adaptable to changes in the outlet to wear and tear, and, in many instances, are even easily removed by a child or toddler, against whom such were intended to protect. Examples of prior-art switch guards are those defining a side walls on either side of the toggle of the switch, which side walls connect to the main mounting plate fixedly attached to the wall plate or to the wall. Access to the toggle is possible, however, and these prior-art devices only prevent accidental pushing of the toggle. To operate the switch without hindrance requires complete removal of the guard from the wall or wall plate. In addition, these prior-art guards are relatively time-consuming to install, requiring the drilling of holes, proper alignment, etc.